Sexfriends
by carlymary
Summary: deux inconnus,du Sexfriends...tellement simple et agréable. Mais si tout se compliquait quand Bella Swan 20 ans tombe amoureuse de son Sexfriends ? All Humans ..Lemon
1. Présentation

**Sexfriends**

Avoir un Sexfriends sa ne vous a jamais tenter ?

Sexfriends ou plus communément appelé Amitié Améliorer ou Plan Cul Fix

**C'est quoi ?**

C'est plus qu'un ami car il y a le coté sexuel mais moins qu'un amant car on oubli les sentiments. C'est un peu comme un sex toy mais humain. C'est des rdv une ou plusieurs fois par mois ou vous et votre partenaire passaient une heure , une journée ou même tout un week-end a vous envoyer en l'air.

**Les règles ?**

Pas de sentiments , on ne sort pas ensemble en public , on ne se présente pas nos familles …enfin bref que des avantages.

Enfin que des avantages ouais vite dit. C'est en testant cette amitié améliorée que moi Bella Swan 20 ans je suis tomber amoureuse de mon Sexfriends….


	2. Note de l'auteur

**Hello tout le monde**

**Oui oui je sais sa fait un baille que j'ai pas poster mais j'ai malheureusement eu quelques petits problèmes ces derniers mois qui m'ont plus ou moins empêcher de publier.**

**En effet entre les vacances, les diverses grippe et autres gastro, et un stage aux urgences a cause du verglas( saloperie !) j'ai pas été hyper gâtée ajouté a sa ben des prof qui vous surcharge de travail le week-end et pendants les vacances.**

**Enfin bref après ce petit moment « racontage de ma vie » juste une petite note pour vous dire que je reprend ma fiction et ce depuis le début afin de modifier et d'y insérer quelques nouvelles choses qui sont entrer dans ma tête entre temps ^^**

**Je pense mettre le premier chapitre en ligne avant la fin du week-end**

**bisous**


	3. Chapitre 1: Premiers contacts

**Hello tout le monde **

**comme prévu ce premier chapitre est en ligne **

**Il reprends les deux chapitres qui étaient publiés séparément avant**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver le week-end prochain**

**Bisous a toutes et tous **

**Et encore merci pour toutes les reviews et les mises en alerte**

**Carlotaa : **et bien pour être franche je n'est pas encore vu le film oui je sais honte a moi lol de plus j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction bien avant la sortie du film et ce grâce a un reportage vu a la télé après pourquoi pas m'en inspirer enfin une fois que je l'aurais vu ^^ bisous

**Sisko13 :** je suis ravie d'avoir un lecteur masculin et si ma fiction te plait c'est encore mieux xD bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers contacts**

- BELLLLLLAAAAAA !

Sa ? C'est Alice,ma meilleure amie totalement dérangée sous caféine 24h/24, une vrai pile électrique branchée sur 20 000 volt.

- Hmmm ?

Et sa ? Ben c'est moi le matin lorsque je suis réveillée par Alice. Si non faut pas croire je suis toujours de bonne humeur …enfin souvent….bon ok pratiquement jamais.

- Allez bouge toi ! aujourd'hui c'est journée SHOOOOPPPING ! cria-t-elle

_PITIE NON PAS SA ! Je déteste le shopping…un sacrilège selon Alice _

- Sa vas deux minutes je me lève …Alice il est 7h et les magasins n'ouvrent qu'a 8h30 il me faut pas 1h30 pour prendre une douche m'habiller et manger un truc vite fait. Relax tu veux ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi me dit t-elle en souriant

_Oula pas bon sa pas bon du tout ,les surprises d'Alice sont le plus souvent des cadeaux empoisonnés _

- Je crains le pire soufflais-je

- Mais non ….je nous ai juste pris rendez vous chez l'esthéticienne.

_HEIN ?_

- Attends esthéticienne tu veux dire comme soin de la peau, épilation et autre séance de torture ?

- OUUUUUUUUUI ! c'est génial non ?

- Sa dépend de quel point de vue on se place grognais-je

-Oh allez Bella sa fait combien de temps que ta pas pris soin de toi ? 6 mois ? Un an ?

_Euh ben …attendez je compte _

-…

- TU VOIS ! Tu t'en souvient même pas ! Sa deviens urgent !

C'est comme sa que 1h plus tard je me suis retrouver en tain de me faire torturer a coup de cire chaude et….OH BORDEL QUE SA FAIT MAL !

- Alice je vois pas pourquoi tu me fait subir tout sa,non mais c'est vrai quoi , j'ai même pas de copain

- Et alors ? Tu pense qu'être célibataire justifie ton laisser aller ?

- Ben euh …non…mais…

- Chut tais toi ! Se soir on sort ! Y a une nouvelle boite qui ouvre j'ai envie de faire la fête alors tu va venir avec moi et pour une fois s'il te plait éclate toi et envoi toi en l'air !

- Et si j'en ai pas envie ? Qui te dit que je ne suis pas très bien comme sa ?

_Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Est-ce que moi je lui demande des nouvelles de sa vie sexuelle ? Non bon ben alors _

- Sérieusement Bella ose me dire que tu n'as pas le vagin qui te démange ? Ose me le dire en me regardant dans les yeux me dit-elle avec un regard qui en dit long

_Hum très forte Alice …redoutable même _

- Bon ok j'avoue que sa commence a me titiller mais je vais pas non plus sauter sur le premier imbécile que je croise !

- Ben trouve toi un Sexfriends

- C'est quoi ton truc encore ?

- Ben c'est plus qu'un ami parce que vous vous envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes mais bon c'est moins contraignant qu'une relation et puis ta même pas besoin d'être fidèle

- J'ai toujours été fidèle moi …on s'appelle pas toutes Alice répondis je avec un grand sourire

- c'été un coup bas sa ! Mais bon revenons en a nos moutons ! Sérieux Bella essaye une fois et je te promet que tu pourra plus t'en passer

- je vais y réfléchir….MAIS….je ne te promet rien …clôturais-je la conversation

Après plusieurs dizaines de magasins et vêtements et autant de chaussures et après m'avoir totalement épuisée Alice accepta enfin de me laisser rentrer chez moi. Cette fille me tuera un jour.

Sexfriends ….je n'arrivais pas a me sortir ce mot de la tête. Je décidais d'aller faire un rapide tour sur Internet pour lire plusieurs « témoignages » de personnes ayant essayer ce mode de vie.

Plutôt simple comme concept:

Des relation sexuel avec une ou plusieurs personnes en qui ont peut avoir confiance, **pas de sentiments**, **pas de sortie en public**, **pas de présentation de famille** et **pas de nuit passée dans le même lit.**

Autant dire les aspects les plus stressant d'une relation en moins et les aspects les plus plaisants toujours présents. **Du sexe**,**beaucoup de sexe**, de **l'affection**, de la **tendresse.**

Un site Internet attira mon attention. Après création d'un profil je pus avoir accès a tous les profils de toutes les personnes inscrites sur le site. Hommes comme femmes.

Je devais admettre que plusieurs profils étaient vraiment intéressants les inscrits y avait écrit un bon nombre d'informations obligatoirement demandés lors de l'inscription.

Leur **age**, leur **sexe**, leur **préférence sexuelle **au niveau du sexe du partenaire, leur **position préférée, **les **actes pratiqués **…enfin un bon nombre de chose qui mettrait en chaleur même la femme la plus frigide.

Un profil en particulier attira mon attention. La personne de sexe masculin avait comme pseudonyme **« sexyEd » **plutôt prometteur.

Dans sa description étais inscrit **« jeune homme cheveux brun cuivrés 1m85 pour 80kg recherche du sexe , encore du sexe et toujours du sexe » **ça sa a le mérite d'être clair. Une longue liste détaillait les actes pratiqués **« pénétration vaginale , 69, levrette » **et d'autres noms de position qui m'été jusqu'à lors totalement inconnues.

Je parcourais donc sont profil et mon regard fut attiré par la photo de son profil. Ce n'en pas une photo de lui mais plutôt une photo de ses abdominaux qui oh mon dieu étaient des plus appétissants.

- Bon allez qui ne tente rien n'as rien murmurais-je après avoir décider de lui envoyer un message privé.

**« Salut. Plutôt sympas ta photo de même que ton profil.»**

Un petit message ne tuerait personne et puis si je ne me lance pas a quoi bon m'être inscrite ? Je ne me fit aucune illusion j'avais quoi ? 1 chance que 10 pour qu'il réponde a mon message par la positive. Il fallait l'admettre moi Bella Swan n'avait rien de particulier ….brune,mesurant 1m65,des cheveux bruns foncés tirant sur le cuivré par temps ensoleillé, une femme toute a fait banale prouver par le fait que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'homme dans ma vie.

Ma plus longue relation a durée un an avec Jacob mon meilleur ami depuis le bac a sable. Nos pères Charlie et Billy amis depuis toujours c'étaient réjouis de nous voir finir ensemble a croire qu'ils avaient prévus de nous marier ensemble ces deux la. J'étais convaincu qu'il était **le bon **vous savez celui qui vous fait rêver de mariage avec un belle robe blanche, de maison et de deux ou trois enfants courants et jouant dans le jardin avec le chien de la famille. Il c'est révéler être un sombre idiot qui n'as rien trouver de mieux que me prouver « a quel point il tenait a moi » comme il le disait si bien en se tapant Leah notre voisine et accessoirement une de mes amies.

Ils avaient essayés de ce justifier mais bon les trouver en plein acte dans sa chambre ne les avaient pas aider. Six mois après je me souvient de se moment comme si c'était hier.

**Flash back**

Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour la comme pratiquement tous les jours a Forks. Profitant qu l'un de mes professeur soit absent j'avait décider d'aller a la Push pour voir Jacob et passer plus de temps avec lui. Si j'avais su je m'en serait abstenu.

Je garais ma vieille Chevrolet a ma place habituelle et entrais dans la maison sans frapper sachant que Billy n'été pas la, lui est la pêche une grande histoire d'amour.

Je pris la direction de sa chambre, il avait l'habitude d'écouter la musique avec le volume sonore au delà du raisonnable et je ne fut donc pas étonnée d'entendre un groupe de rock hurler les paroles de sa chanson.

C'est en ouvrant la porte que je compris pourquoi la musique était encore plus forte qu'en temps normal.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit face a la porte. Leah se tenait a quatre pattes sur le lit et lui se trouvait derrière elle. Bien trop pris dans leur acte et ne m'ayant pas entendu entrer ils se rendirent compte de ma présence que dans Leah relevant la tête et que sont regard croisa le mien. Elle tapa sur l'avant bras de Jacob et celui-ci pris enfin conscience de mon arrivée.

Je vis sont visage je décomposer alors que je tournais les talons pour retourner a ma voiture. Le temps qu'il se rhabille j'étais déjà dans ma voiture au bout du chemin quittant la Push

**Fin du flash back**

Après sa mon père ne fut plus aussi enchanter de croiser Jacob qui prenait ses jambes en courant des qu'il le voyait.

Je n'eu même pas les raisons de son infidélité mais après tout il y en avait-il ?

Bon eh bien maintenant je n'avais plus qu'a attendre que **« sexyEd» **me répond en attendant son message qui peut être ne viendrait pas je partis me préparer pour ma sortie avec Alice. Je pris une douche puis choisis une robe noir m'arrivant a mi-cuisses très serrée qui suivait les courbes de mon corps. Un peu de maquillage,un chignon lâche et hop le tour est joué.

La musique était assourdissante et l'atmosphère lourde. Tout se que je déteste. La pièce était surpeuplée en hommes se qui nous prédisait une ou plusieurs tentatives de drague foireuses de mecs plus lourds les uns que les autres.

_Ha ben tiens quand on parle du loup …_

- Salut beauté

- Salut soufflais-je déjà saoulée

- On t'as déjà dit que tu étais magnifique se soir ?

- Pas encore pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu l'est sourit-il

Il était blond,les cheveux assez long attachés en queue de cheval,le style un peu mafieux qui en ferrait fuir plus d'une …moi y compris.

- Ok merci c'est gentil répondis-je Bon c'est pas que j'aime pas être avec toi mais bon je suis avec une amie et je vais aller la retrouver dis-je commençant a partir pour rejoindre Alice

- Tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi ma jolie me retint-il par le bras

- Non vraiment pas. Désolée t'es pas mon type les cheveux long sa fait has been aller a la prochaine bye ! lui dis-je en partant

_Rien de mieux qu'un bon vent pour commencer la soirée ….je sens que je vais m'amuser_

La soirée se passa plutôt bien mais « sexyEd » occupa mes pensées jusqu'au moment ou je partis me coucher. Le lendemain matin se fus non pas par une Alice surexcitée mais par mon radio-réveil que je fus réveillée. Une nouvelle journée de cours m'attendais en se lundi matin. Quoique je n'avais pas a me plaindre j'avais cours les lundis matin,mardis matin,jeudis après midi et vendredis matin un emploi du temps qui me laissait un peu de temps libre quand je ne l'utilisais pas pour faire les devoirs donnés. Après m'être préparée je ne pu résister a aller voir si mon «sexyEd » m'avait répondu

_TON « sexyEd » ? _

Je me connectais donc au site et ouvrit ma boite mail **« 0 nouveaux messages ». **Je partis a la fac ou la matinée de cours passa a une vitesse hallucinante. Il me hantais. Comment un gars que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Ève peut me perturber a ce point la ?

_Ta juste un trop plein d'hormones…sa se trouve tu l'intéresse même pas._

Je rentrais chez moi et je fis a manger. Sandwich au poulet et salade verte ferraient l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. L'après midi passa comme la matinée mis a part que j'avais passer mon temps a faire les devoirs donner par les professeurs pour la semaine prochaine histoire de m'avancer et d'être tranquille.

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles devant mon ordinateur a écouter la musique, une fenêtre attira mon attention.

**« vous venez de recevoir un nouvel email de Sexfriends »**

J'ouvris ma boite mail et cliqua sur le message pour voir que « sexyEd » avait répondu a mon message.

**« Merci du compliment ton profil a toi aussi n'est pas trop mal. « prettySwan» voudrait-il faire connaissance ? »**

**Pdv Edward**

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et j'ai 24 ans. Plutôt beau garçon j'en profite un maximum. Les relations sérieuses je ne connais pas et puis en même temps pourquoi faire ? Je suis jeune et j'aime m'amuser et profiter de la vie. Elle est déjà bien assez courte comme sa.

Je suis un adepte de se qu'on appel les Sexfriends ou bien plus vulgairement les plans cul fix.

Comme tout les jours depuis deux semaines - depuis que ma dernière Sexfriends en date est tout arrêter - parce qu'elle a commencer une relation dite « sérieuse » - je ne rends sur le site ou je me suis inscrit pour avoir plus de facilité a rencontrer des filles susceptibles de combler mes besoins. Et des besoins j'en ai. Comme tous les hommes je pense. J'aime le sexe et je n'en ai pas honte mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne respect pas ma ou mes partenaires je ne suis pas un salaud.

A peine connecter je file consulter ma boite mail. « 2 nouveaux messages ». Deux message de nouvelle inscrites. L'un des deux attire particulièrement mon attention.

**« Salut. Plutôt sympas ta photo de même que ton profil»**

Sur son profil je vois qu'elle a 20 ans et qu'elle habite Seattle. Comme moi.

_Parfait ! _

Je vais faire un tour dans les informations données sur ses préférence sexuelles.

C'est ce petit détail qui m'as tout de suite plus quand je me suis inscrit. Imaginez la surprise quand vous trouver la Sexfriends parfaite mais que une fois nus et sur le point de passer a l'action elle vous dit qu'elle refuse de faire telle ou telle chose ou pire encore qu'elle est vierge. Donc la pas de surprise, remarquez la fille peut toujours mentir. Sa n'est déjà arriver et c'est pas super agréable mais je me fixe comme règles que si la fille ment et bien autant ne pas continuer avec elle. Radical je sais mais bon.

Pratiques sexuelles de **« prettySwan » **( rien que le pseudonyme j'adore !)

**- pénétration vaginale**

**- fellation**

Peut de pratique mais un je ne sais quoi me pousse a lui répondre. Peut être est-ce sa franchise ?

**« Merci du compliment ton profil a toi aussi n'est pas trop mal. « prettySwan» vulgate il faire connaissance ?»**

Il ne manque plus qu'une photo et se serait parfait. Mais la photographie de l'inscrit n'est pas obligatoire moi-même je ne n'est mit qu'une photo de mes abdominaux alors comment lui en vouloir de ne pas en voir mis ?

**Pdv Bella **

**« Merci du compliment ton profil a toi aussi n'est pas trop mal. « prettySwan» voudrait-il faire connaissance ?»**

Répondre ? Ne pas répondre ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_Bon allez courage Bella toute façon vous étés pas obliger de vous sauter dessus direct hein._

**« prettySwan » n'y voit pas d'inconvénients et a hâte de pourvoir faire plus ample connaissances avec cette jolie plaquette de chocolat xD»**

J'envoyais donc le message. Je quittais mes écouteurs pour mettre la musique en haut parleur tout a coup détendue. **Sex On Fire de Kings Of Leon **retentit en même temps que l'alerte email de mon PC.

_Il avait répondu. Déjà ?_

**« prettySwan aurait-elle une adresse MSN par hasard ? Beaucoup plus facile pour parler tu ne croit pas ? »**

**« prettySwan / ta raison c'est beaucoup plus simple. »**

C'est fou quand même sa pourrait être un détraqué ,un psychopathe ou je sais pas un serial killer et je lui donne mon adresse MSN sans problème. Sa tourne plus très rond chez toi ma pauvre, ou est donc passer la Bella si prudente ? La jeune fille qui ne sortait jamais sans sa bombe lacrymo donner par Charlie-chef-de-la-police-de-Forks?

Quelque minute plus tard une nouvelle alerte se fait entendre mais cette fois si c'est une alerte MSN.

**« sexyEd » souhaite vous a ajouter dans ses contacts **

_Relax Bella zen. Inspire…expire ….fait le petit chien. T'es totalement givrée ma pauvre. _

Une fenêtre apparut.

SexyEd dit:

- Bonjours joli cygne

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- Bonjours a toi aussi

SexyEd dit:

- Bella ? Joli prénom

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- En réalité est Isabella. Mais bon sa fait tout de suite moins bien lol

SexyEd dit:

- Alors comme sa mon profil te plait ? Le tien aussi m'as beaucoup plut

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- Va savoir pourquoi j'ai tout de suite accrocher

- Sa fait longtemps que tu fait sa ?

SexyEd dit:

- 4 ans un peu près donc oui on peut dire que sa fait un bout de temps lol

_Ha ouais quand même …_

- J'aime beaucoup ton image perso

_Oh je l'avait oublier celle la ..une photo prise avec Charlie au vacances d'octobre_

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- Merci

_Si il pouvait me voir je parie que je serait rouge pivoine …saleté de rougeurs ..grrrfr_

**Pdv Edward **

Finalement lui avoir demander son adresse MSN étais plutôt une bonne idée. Au premier abord elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Mon regard se posa sur son image perso une photo d'une jeune femme brune et d'un homme d'age plutôt mur.

SexyEd dit:

- J'aime bien ton image perso

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- Merci

SexyEd dit:

- Tu pourrait me l'envoyer ?

Qui ne tente rien n'as rien

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- Attends deux minutes je la recherche et je t'envoi ça

_YESSSSSSSSSSSSS !_

Elle m'envoya le fichier deux minute plus tard. La photo s'afficha et…whouaaa ! Elle étais vraiment très très jolie. Brune ,de grands yeux couleur chocolat fondu ,une peau assez blanche. Sur la photo elle souriait et prenait la pause avec un homme assez âgé ,son père sans doute.

SexyEd dit:

- Très très jolie

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- Merci pour le compliment

- Désolée mais je dois te laisser j'ai cours demain matin

SexyEd dit:

- Un rendez-vous demain sa te tente ?

_C'est quitte ou double mon vieux croise les doigts , les doigts de pieds enfin tout se que tu peu croiser …._

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- Euh ouais mais demain après midi si tu veut

SexyEd dit:

- Rendez-vous devant la fac si je ne me trompe pas j'ai cru lire que tu y fait des étude de littérature

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- C'est exact

- Tu sais ou elle se situe ou tu as besoin d'indication ?

SexyEd dit:

- Je connais ne t'en fait pas …alors demain 12h sa te vas ?

Bella en mode fatiguée par les cours dit : 

- Parfait ! A demain bye !

**Pdv Bella **

Ma soirée se passa tranquillement. J'avais un rendez vous demain avec sexyEd

Dont j'ignore toujours le prénom.

_Bravo Bella tu va rencontrer un inconnu_

Le réveil le lendemain matin lui fut plus difficile. J'étais anxieuse, excitée et stressée a la fois. Joli cocktail Molotov. La matinée passa a une allure folle si bien que l'heure du déjeuné sonna bien trop vite a mon goût. Il devait m'attendre en bas des marches. Autant chercher une aiguille dans un meule de foi, la fac était bourrée de jeune gens qui semblaient attendre un ou plusieurs amies.

_Vraiment pas maligne de ne rien savoir sur lui_

Je partis m'asseoir sur un banc non loin des marches. Les minutes passaient et lui n 'était toujours pas la.

_Il t'as poser un lapin ma pauvre fille._

Je regardais ma montre. 12h30. Déçue et fatiguée je pris la direction de mon appartement situé non loin du campus.. J' allais traverser le passage piéton quand je senti un main se poser sur mes reins se qui m'arracha d'un cris de surprise. Je senti la personne s'approcher pour venir coller son torse contre mon dos. C'était lui !

- Ben alors joli Bella on ne m'attends pas ? Murmura-t-il a mon oreille


	4. Chapitre 2: Première rencontre

_**Coucou tous le monde me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de Sexfriends**_

_**Alors pour commencer vos reviews m'ont beaucoup toucher et pour quelques personnes m'ont fait rire.**_

_**Donc voila j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire puisse qu'en effet c'est la première rencontre de notre Edward avec Bella.**_

_**Gros bisous a vous **_

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**Sandriine**: alors comme je l'ai déjà dit mon histoire est initialement pas du tout tirée du film puisque je ne l'ai pas vu et oui tu a raison j'ai un petit soucis avec les « ce », « se »,et tout les autres truck du genre c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'avoir une bêta ( si jamais sa intéresse quelque un xD), de plus j'ai essayer de faire des efforts pour ce chapitre en me collant un petit post it avec marquer en gros **ATTENTION AUX FAUTES!. **Je suis aussi très contente que ma fiction te plaise enfin pour le moment. Bisous a toi

**Sisko13**: ta reviews m'a encore une fois de plus fait très plaisir puisqu'en étant le seul garçon qui me lit ( enfin à ma connaissance) tu a été le seul à trouver que Edward a été un goujat d'arriver en retard. Chapeau l'ami xD et heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plut.

**Lamue12****: **Coucou ! Voila la suite xD tu m'as demander si j'aurais un rythme de publication eh bien….j'essayerais de publier chaque week-end mais comme j'ai bientôt des examens blancs il y aura sûrement un décalage pour cette fois si. Bisous à toi

**Sky: **salut ! Miss sadique c'est moi xD Attends toi à en avoir des autres des fin a la cliffhanger. Bisous .

**Jess la perverse**: Eh bien merci à toi pour ta review qui ma fait particulièrement plaisir. Si jamais dans ma fiction des choses te paraissent trop stéréotypées ou totalement fausses n'hésite pas a me le dire. Je serais contente d'avoir ton avis. Bisous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 **__**: Première rencontre**_

_Je regardais ma montre. 12h30. Déçue et fatiguée je pris la direction de mon appartement situé non loin du campus.. J' allais traverser le passage piéton quand je senti un main se poser sur mes reins se qui m'arracha d'un cris de surprise. Je senti la personne s'approcher pour venir coller son torse contre mon dos. C'était lui ! _

_- Ben alors jolie Bella on ne m'attends pas ? Murmura-t-il a mon oreille_

- Tu est en retard répondis-je souriant

- Désolé j'ai eu un empêchement comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

- Invite moi à moi un café lui dis-je en me retournant enfin pour lui faire face.

_OH MY GOD ! Maman mais c'est quoi ce mec ! Il est ….. mais alors il est ….enfin voila j'en perds mes mots. Il est magnifique. Et il s'intéresse a moi ? Impossible !_

- Bella ça va ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

- Tu est beau. Murmurais-je

_Non mais Bella tais toi il va vraiment te prendre pour une folle ! Ferme la !_

Ma réplique le fit rire. Il me prit le main et m'emmena en direction d'un petit café.

- Alors tes cours ça a été ?

- Comme d'habitude quand je pense à autre chose …long et sans intérêt.

- Et tu pensais a quoi ? Me demanda-t-il mutin.

- A toi répliquais-je le plus naturellement du monde avant de virer couleur pivoine.

- Le rouge te va plutôt bien tu sais me souri-t-il avant de me sourire.

_Haaaaa son sourire je vais mouuuuuuuuurir _

Nous entrâmes dans le café et nous assîmes à une table dans un coin de la pièce, l'un en face de l'autre. Une serveuse vint vers nous et prit notre commande avant de repartir.

- Alors Bella comment sa t'es venue l'idée d'avoir un Sexfriend ?

- C'est mon amie Alice qui s'inquiétait que mon hémisphère Sud ne recevait pas assez de visiteurs et elle m'en a parler rigolais-je. J'ai donc décider de faire quelque recherche sur internes et je suis tomber sur le site ou j'ai vu ton profil.

- Je vais donc devoir la remercier de t'avoir mis l'idée en tête alors ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

- Je croyais qu'on ne rencontraient pas les amis de son Sexfriend ?l'interrogais-je les règles sont les règles mon ami rajoutais-je

- Touché admit-il

- Les autres règles c'est quoi ? Questionnais-je curieuse

- Eh bien …. On ne se présente pas nos parents ni nos amis. Ensuite on ne dort pas dans le même lit sauf si on passe le week-end ensemble. Pour finir nous ne sommes pas en couple. C'est assez simple comme concept je pense fini t-il.

- On ne peut plus simple souris-je.

La serveuse revint pour nous apporter nos boissons. Elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Lui ? Il ne la voyait même pas. La pauvre. Une fois la jeune fille repartie je décidais de le lui dire.

- Tu vient sûrement de lui briser le cœur tu sais rigolais-je

- De qui tu parle demanda-t-il surpris

- De la serveuse, la pauvre elle te trouvais plutôt a son goût je pense.

- J'avais pas fait gaffe et puis j'ai mieux en face de moi répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mer…merci bégayais-je

_Pauvre fille va reprends toi il va pas te manger._

_Haaaaa si seulement tiens._

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi a discuter de tout et de rien avant que je décide de parti. Il se proposa gentiment de me raccompagner et j'accepta.

- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Bella dit-il en me regardant une fois de plus dans les yeux

- Moi aussi murmurais-je tu veux rentrer ? Ajoutais-je

_Eh ben tu te lâche ma grande ! _

- Avec plaisir

Mous montâmes les escaliers pour arriver chez moi.

- Désolée j'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage rougis-je en le voyant regarder une pile de linge a repasser.

- Si chez toi c'est pas ranger chez moi c'est Beyrouth alors rigola-t-il un fois de plus.

_Toujours en train de rire ce garçon dit donc._

- En plus de coucher ensemble je ferrais ton ménage répondis-je en plaisantant avant de me rendre compte que le fait d'aller plus loin ne soit pas encore sur.

- Euh …désolée je…je voulais pas dire sa enfin c'est vrai quoi je sais même pas si tu veut bien de moi après tout pourquoi se serait le cas tu es carrément hyper beau et moi je suis hyper banale alors voilà quoi…mais pourquoi j'ai dis sa moi? Tu va me prendre pour une folle et puis tu voudras plus me parler paniquais-je

J'allais continuer mon monologue quand il me fit taire en prenant ma tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demandais-je troublée

- Tu n'est pas banale Bella, ne dit plus jamais sa répondit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses lèvres étaient les plus douces que j'eus jamais sentis. Je mis quelques secondes avant d'y répondre surprise pas son geste si inattendu.

_Sa doit vouloir dire qu'il m'aime bien non ?_

Au fur et à mesure notre baiser pris de l'ampleur et nous arrivâmes vite a bout de souffle. J'étais essoufflée et l'air qui entrait dans mes poumons me brûlait de l'intérieur, Edward ne me laissa pas beaucoup de temps avant de reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser tout aussi fougueux que le premier. Je sentis une de ses mains glisser sous mon tee-shirt pour venir caresser la peau de mon dos. Son autre main était posée sur la nuque pour maintenir ma tête et donner encore plus d'intensité à ce baiser. Il recula afin de tomber assis sur le canapé et de me placer a califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Si tu savais comme tu est belle chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de prendre mon lobe entre ses dents et de jouer avec.

Il lâcha ma nuque et mon dos pour venir caresser mes cuisses pendant que je déboutonnais sa chemise pour venir toucher son torse particulièrement bien dessiné.

_Maman regarde moi ses plaquette de chocolat_

Les photos ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il m'enleva mon tee-shirt puis sa chemise disparut pour finir sur le tapis de mon salon. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge avant de l'envoyer dans un coin de la pièce. Mes mains parcouraient son buste traçant le moindre muscle, effleurant chaque centimètre de peau. Il vint parcourir mon ventre et dessina l'arrondit de mes seins avec ses pouces avant de venir cajoler leurs bout avec sa bouche me procurant des sensations que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir. Des décharges traversèrent l'ensemble de mon corps et je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir un peu plus a chaque mouvement.

Son pantalon comme le mien devenaient de trop et la position n'était pas la meilleure, pour lui ôter je descendis de ses genoux pour venir m'accroupir entre ceux-ci, son regard devint noir de jais, effrayant mais excitant en même temps. Un fois son pantalon retiré je fis glisser mes mains sur ses cuisses avant de venir toucher son membre plus que dur et droit pour moi, Edward sursauta à mon toucher et cela m'encouragea à pousser un peu plus ma caresse en inculquant à ma main de lents mouvements de va et vient.

Ma bouche s'approcha doucement de son phallus avant de laisser ma langue le long de celui-ci pour venir taquiner son sommet. J'avais toujours refuser la fellation a Jacob mais avec Edward j'avais envie de me lâcher, je continuais donc ce petit jeu pendant quelques temps avant de le prendre complètement dans ma bouche et d'effectuer des va et vient de plus en plus rapides tout en branlant ce qui ne rentrait pas dans ma bouche.

Les gémissements d'Edward emplissaient la pièce et celui-ci avait rejeter la tête sur le dossier du canapé, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs.

- Si …tu sa…savais comme c'est bon putain ! Jura-t-il dans son plaisir.

Je continuais pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Edward ne m'arrête pour échanger nos places, moi a moitié couchée et lui entre mes jambes. Mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement eurent le même destin que les siens et finirent par atterrir sur le bar de la cuisine.

Sa bouche parti de mes chevilles et remonta le long de mes jambes pour venir finir sa course à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il y déposa une multitude de baiser avant de venir caresser mon intimité de sa langue.

_Dieu que c'était bon ! Putain ! Mayday Mayday ont perd Bella _

Sa langue traçait des cercles sur mon clitoris et bientôt une impression de chaleur envahit mon bas ventre, une boule de format et grossit au fur et à mesure de son attouchement.

Je finis par le repousser avant d'arriver à mon paroxysme.

- Viens…je te veux en moi…maintenant ! Lui dis-je dans un état proche de la transe.

Il se releva et fouilla dans les poche de son jean. Il revint vers moi un carré argenté et brillant dans les mains. Il ouvrit le sachet et déroula le préservatif le long de sa verge qui me fit l'impression d'avoir pris encore plus de volume qu'au début de notre ébat bien que celle-ci était déjà plus qu'imposante. Il se rassit sur le sofa et m'attira a lui dans notre position de départ je m'assis donc sur lui et prit sa verge pour l'aider a me pénétrer.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essai avant de pourvoir me remplir entièrement et une fois fait un sentiment de plénitude m'assaillit.

- Putain….Bella t'es si serrée gémit-il en accélérant ses mouvements

- Hummmmm oui Edward !va y plus vite ! Criais-je grisée par les sensations.

Bientôt seuls nos gémissement et nos cris de plaisirs retentirent dans la pièce, je n'étais plus capable de formuler une seule phrase cohérente trop prise dans un tourbillon de différents sentiments. La boule de plaisir qui s'était construite peu a peu finit par éclater et me fit pousser un hurlement de volupté.

- HUMMMM…EDWARD ! OH OUI MON DIEU …C'EST SI BON ! Criais-je en m'en rompre les poumons.

- OH PUTAIN ! Oui Bella merde c'est si bon ! Grogna Edward en se rependant dans la caoutchouc protecteur.

Je me laissais tomber sur son torse, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration toute aussi hachée que la mienne. En relevant la tête mon regard croisa le sien et je lui souris avant de me retirer pour le laisser respirer un peu.

- Waouh réussit-il a dire entre deux inspirations

- Je suis absolument d'accord murmurais-je toute aussi difficilement que lui

- Je pense qu'on va pourvoir s'entendre toi et moi rigola-t-il avant de se lever jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Je vais devoir y aller ajouta-t-il en récupérant ses affaires il se fait tard et demain j'ai des choses a faire finit-il.

- D'accord répondis je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.

- Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone appel quand tu veux et quand tu en aura envie dit-il avant de remettre sa veste, de m'embrasser rapidement sur le front et de partir sans se retourner.

- D'accord répondis-je quand la porte fut fermée.

Tout s'était passer très vite et je ne pris conscience bien après que je venais de coucher avec un presque inconnu.

_Peut être mais qu'est-ce que s'était bon_

Ma soirée passa comme toutes les autres monotones et sans intérêt et mon esprit divagua une fois de plus vers lui.

_Avoue sa ta fait bizarre qu'il part comme un voleur._

_C'est les règles ! _

Bon d'accord j'avoue que sa ma fait bizarre mais c'est les règles, je doit m'y faire si non à quoi bon prendre un Sexfriends ?

_Admet qu'il te plait bien le petit Edward._

_Conscience ferme la ! Par pitié tais toi ! j'en peut plus !_

Après avoir manger un repas rapide je me couchais mais impossible de dormir. Je me tournais, me tournais et me retournais sans cesse dans mon lit. Je décidais donc de me titre un film histoire de penser a autre chose que lui. J'en avait la tête qui bourdonnais a la longue. Elle allait vite éclater a ce rythme la.

Au bout de 1h je décidais d'éteindre le film qui de toute manière n'avait pas retenu mon attention et me recouchais dans les couverture en me forçant un peu a dormir.

Demain serait un nouveau jour après tout.

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre légèrement plus court que le premier encore désolée mais j'espère m'être rattraper avec ce premier Lemon qui est aussi le premier que j'écris. J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience.**

**Prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche sachant que comme cette semaine j'ai plein d'heures de cours qui ont sautées j'aurais donc plus de temps pour écrire.**

**PS: je suis a la recherche d'une bêta si sa intéresse quelqu'un dites le moi xD**

**Bisous a tous et lâcher vous sur les reviews**


	5. Chapitre 3:Et après ?

Coucou tout le monde !

Oui je sais, je suis en retard et j'en suis désolée.

Cependant, j'ai si on peut dire des excuses xD.

Dans un premier temps depuis Lundi je suis en BAC blanc avec oraux donc autant dire que j'ai la tête dans les bouquins et que j'ai la tête qui fume! lol

Ensuite, eh bien deuxième mauvaise nouvelle le 6 avril je me fais opérer donc suivant mon état en rentrant de l'hôpital je verrais si je poste ou pas... De plus, si je poste ça sera dans le milieu de la semaine du 11 avril puisque j'ai enfin trouver une bêta et que je dois envoyer mon texte pour vérification avant de poster.

J'ai préféré ne poster que maintenant parce qu'il y avait de grande chance que je ne puisse pas poster 2 semaines de suite.

PS: j'ai répondu à pas mal de reviews par MP mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout faire encore désolée

Enfin voili voilu voilà le troisième chapitre.

Gros bisous

* * *

Chapitre 3: Et après ?

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant, je me sentais bizarre, comme si mon corps avait été passé au rouleau compresseur...

_C'est ça de faire des folies de son corps ma belle._

_Rho toi! Ne commence pas dès le matin!_

Madame conscience avait décidé de se faire remarquer aujourd'hui. Ca promettait de nombreux débats houleux avec moi-même ça.

Après m'être préparée, je pris la direction de la fac. Aujourd'hui j'avais pas mal d'heures de cours, ma seule grosse journée de cours de la semaine en fait.

Une bonne chose finalement quand j'y pense, ça allait me permettre de me sortir Edward de la tête ainsi que notre « activité » d'hier... et c'est pas plus mal parce que j'avais la tête remplie d'images de lui nu,la bouche ouverte pris dans son plaisir…

_Ah!Non pitié...! Ca ne va donc jamais cesser?_

J'étais tellement obnibulée par tout ça que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que le professeur était arrivé et que le cours avait commencé depuis quelques minutes.

_Complètement dans les choux ma fille..._

Mon esprit fut pour la centième fois au moins totalement submergé par Edward... Je me remis à penser à lui et la façon dont il été parti, comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé...

Peut-être que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur...? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas aimé...?

Hier il avait pourtant dit que ça avait été bien, non? Je me faisais sans doute des idées... comme toujours...

De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que je passe mon temps à me torturer l'esprit... Je verrai bien, s'il me recontacte c'est que je ne suis pas si nulle, sinon eh bien on laisse tomber... c'est peut-être un signe pour me dire que je suis vouée à finir seule et dévorée par mes dix-huit chats. Y'a pas plus funeste comme destin.

Pathétique? Je sais et ce fut comme ça toute la journée... Le seul répit que mon cerveau a trouvé fut quand Alice m'appela pour avoir de mes nouvelles parce qu'elle s'inquiétait et voulait tout allait bien.

_Whouuu deux jours c'est ultra long_

Alice est une amie en or! On peut toujours compter sur elle, même parfois trop... Elle a un petit côté envahissant parfois qui peut se révéler agaçant mais je sais qu'elle tient à moi et qu'elle ne le fait pas avec de mauvaises intentions. Elle ne veut que mon bonheur après tout!

En rentrant le soir, c'est extenuée que je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et que je sombrai dans le sommeil instantanément.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que je fus arrachée au bras de Morphée à cause de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Pas totalement réveillée et la tête dans les nuages, je me trainai jusqu'à la porte et j'eus la surprise de trouver Edward sur le pas de ma porte, me regardant comme s'il avait un extraterrestre en face de lui.

Si avant d'ouvrir, j'avais dans l'idée de chasser quiconque avait osé troubler mon sommeil, je dois avouer que là... j'avais bien des idées en tête mais surement plus celle-là!

**- Salut!** lâchai-je avant de bailler bruyamment

_Très classe Bella... y'a pas à dire!_

**- Salut... Je dérange peut-être?**

**- Non, je m'étais juste endormie, dure journée aujourd'hui... **répondis-je en le laissant entrer

**- A ce point?**

**- A ce point...** acquiesçai-je en hochant la tête

**- Je peux repasser un autre jour tu sais... Si tu es vraiment trop fatiguée je peux te laisser te reposer...**

**- Non, reste. De toute façon si tu ne m'avais pas réveillée je me serais sans doute réveillée au milieu de la nuit et hop impossible de me rendormir. Ca me le fait souvent et crois-moi c'est la galère après... **souris-je

**- Alors comment a été ta journée?** demandais-je.

**- Comme tous les autres jours, assez fatiguant mais ça va, je tiens le coup...** me souria-t-il.

**- Tu ne me l'a jamais dit mais que fais-tu comme étude? Tu travailles peut-être?**

**- Je fais des études de médecine**.

**- Médecine? whouuu c'est génial! **dis-je surprise

**- Ouais, même si c'est pas facile tous les jours... je m'accroche et puis ça me plait vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'hier je suis arrivé en retard, un patient en urgence**.

Eh bien, médecine... je n'y aurai jamais pensé. Futur médecin... Ca peut toujours servir, surtout avec ma maladresse légendaire...

**- Youhou….Bella? t'es encore avec moi?** rigola-t-il en faisant passer une de ses mains devant moi

**- ha… euh… désolée, je pensais à un truc...** rougis-je. **Je me disais que c'était bien que tu sois dans les parages, j'ai un équilibre plutôt précaire et je fais régulièrement un tour à l'hôpital... **ajoutai-je en souriant.

**- Maladroite Bella?** Sourit-il

**- Tu veux voir mon dossier médical? Je pense qu'il est encore plus gros qu'une encyclopédie... c'est pour**** te ****dire.**

**- Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être d'une grande aide, je me spécialisé en pédiatrie mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis. **répliqua-t-il en levant la main comme s'il se trouvait dans un tribunal

En pédiatrie en plus? Il a tout pour être parfait!

_Euh désolée Bella, je ne voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance mais tu est seulement censée coucher avec... non?_

Je sais….

**- Et sinon, que me vaut ta visite?**

**- A vrai dire, je m'en veux un peu d'être parti comme un voleur hier... je voulais m'excuser.**

Eh ben celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

_Tu ne vas pas te plaindre... t'en as presque chialé toute la journée._

_Nia nia nia _

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais en temps normal? Je veux dire avec tes Sexfriends d'avant? Pourquoi tu t'excuses?**

**- Si en temps normal je le fais mais c'est nouveau pour toi et je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que tu as pu faire quelque chose de mal.**

**- Merci**, murmurai-je, mais ne me ménage pas, je n'en ai pas besoin. J'avoue qu'hier ton attitude m'as donner matière à réflexion mais ça va.

**- C'est cool alors,** répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de détourner le regard.

**- Oui c'est cool,** ajoutai-je pour combler le silence ambiant

C'est moi ou l'ambiance c'est légèrement refroidi? Enfin pas si légèrement que ça! C'est le pôle-nord ici...

**- Tu veux boire quelque chose?**

**- Je veux bien merci,** se contenta-t-il de répondre

**- Café? Coca? Eau?**

**- Café c'est parfait, merci.**

Bon Bella, tu fais un effort parce que tu vas nous le faire fuir le bonhomme... déjà qu'hier avec ton monologue a deux balles on été pas loin…

Je partis préparer deux cafés et prise dans mon action je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il n'était plus assis sur le canapé mais qu'il était à présent avec moi dans la cuisine.

Il se tenait dans l'entrée, adossé à la porte et je pouvais sentir son regard sur mon dos. Il me mettait plus que mal a l'aise. Je n'aimais pas ça.

**- Que regardes-tu? **

**- Toi.** Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et que je ne sais pas quoi.**

**- Tu te fais des idées, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je?**

_Peut-être parce que tu est aussi froide qu'un iceberg ma nenette?_

**- A toi de me le dire...** Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille

Je sursautai surprise par sa proximité et une fois de plus ma maladresse fit le reste. Je me suis donc retrouvée le tee-shirt inondé de café.

BORDEL ! C'est chaud !

Edward fut plus rapide que moi et me retira mon tee-shirt afin que le reste du liquide chaud présent sur mon haut ne soit plus en contact avec ma peau. Ce fut tout de suite mieux, beaucoup mieux. Seul bémol, mon soutien-gorge était aussi taché et avait viré du blanc au marron. Je sortis donc de la cuisine rapidement pour partir dans ma chambre et pris un vieux tee-shirt au hasard dans l'armoire.

Ma recherche fut interrompue par trois petit coups portés sur la porte entrouverte.

**- Je peux?**

**- Oui, viens.**

**- Ca va? Tu ne t'es pas brûlée? **S'inquiéta-t-il

**- C'est un peu rouge mais rien de bien grave, tu vois quand je te disais que j'étais un aimant à problème...** Lui souris-je

**- Tu devrais mettre un peu de crème pour calmer les rougeurs,** me dit-il avant de partir vers ma salle de bain

Je le retrouvais la tête dans mon armoire à pharmacie en train de fouiller bruyamment dedans. Il brandit fièrement un tube de biafine et m'adressa un grand sourire.

**- Tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire,** m'indiqua-t-il en me tendant le tube de crème, **je te laisse te changer, pendant ce temps je te prépare un nouveau café **ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Ma peau était rouge et légèrement douloureuse mais la brûlure superficielle. Je m'étais une fois de plus ridiculisée... Devant Edward en plus...

_Pourquoi moi ?_

J'ai dû faire des choses vraiment horribles dans une de mes vies antérieures pour mériter ça. Si ça se trouve j'étais une des maîtresses de Louis XIV ou un truc dans le genre... Ouais, ça doit être ça, c'est pas possible autrement... Ou alors il existe une puissance supérieure qui m'as prise comme bouc émissaire? Je ne sais pas laquelle de ces hypothèses est préférable...

Je mis rapidement fin à mes divagations et appliquai la crème qui me fit le plus grand bien immédiatement.

Loué soit Saint Edward.

Quand je vous disais que l'avoir à portée de main pourrait être utile et ben j'avais raison. Pour une fois...

Je pris ensuite la direction du salon pour le retrouver. Il était accoudé au bar de la cuisine, m'attendant.

**- Tu vas mieux?**

**- Ça tiraille un peu mais rien de bien grave, j'ai déjà connu bien pire crois-moi...**

**- Pire? Qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver?** Sourit-il

**- Oh... eh bien... quelque chose comme trois ou quatre fractures de différents os, des entorses à répétitions, des hématomes, des coupures... enfin y'a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de tout compter. **Rigolai-je

**- Tu est effectivement vraiment maladroite.**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister une personne plus malchanceuse à ce niveau que moi.** Souris-je

Nous bûmes notre boisson en parlant de moi et de mes nombreux séjours aux urgences qui le firent rire devant les improbables accidents qu'il m'était arrivée depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Aux alentours de 19h, il prit congé en me faisant une fois de plus promettre de le tenir au courant de la guérison de mes « brûlures ».

Après son départ, je me fis à manger et mis un DVD pour faire passer le temps. Demain sera une matinée dédiée au repos puisque je n'avais pas cours avant 14h. Ah le bonheur!

Je repensai à la venue d'Edward qui m'avait pour le moins surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas, il m'avait dit avoir des choses à faire. Et puis il avait fait une drôle de tête, comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose, mais de quoi?

Bien que le fait qu'il se soit enfui comme un voleur m'avait surprise et un mise un peu dans le flou quant à comment agir en sa présence je ne lui en voulais pas pour autant. Nous n'étions pas un couple, nous n'étions, pour le moment, même pas des amis.

L'attitude d'Edward me donnait encore une fois mal à la tête à force d'essayer de comprendre comment il raisonnait. Épuisée de ne rien y comprendre, je décidai de laisser tomber et de le prendre comme il viendrait et de voir ou toute cette histoire allait nous mener.

Décidément avoir un sexfriend se révélait pour moi être bien plus compliqué que je ce que j'avais prévu. Edward et moi n'avions pas plus que ça discuter des règles mais il s'imposait à moi qu'il allait falloir que nous ayons une discussion à ce sujet. Je voulais clairement savoir ce que je pouvais faire , ce que je ne devais pas faire, et savoir quand nous pouvions nous voir. Nous allions devoir régler certaines « modalités » si on peut dire.

J'en profiterai pour lui en toucher quelques mots lorsque je lui enverrai le message qu'il m'avait demandée.

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, quant à moi je vais de ce pas me remettre la tête dans les livres, cours et autres fiches de révisions car demain grosse grosse journée d'epreuves.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme toujours.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Ps: de nouveau personnages ferront bientôt leur entrée**

**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes**


	6. Message de l'auteur

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Eh non désolée d'avance de vous faire une fausse joie mais se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je poste juste un petit message pour vous dire que celui-ci est en cours d'écriture mais comme vous le savez je me suis faite opérer et la convalescence c'est un peu dur dur xD.**

**Entre les piqûres tous les matins et prise de sang deux fois par semaine je suis fatiguée et j'arrive pas a récupérer.**

**En plus j'ai fait une petite réaction a l'anesthésie et j'ai eu de légères pertes de mémoire mais rien de bien grave je préférer rire des situations assez délirantes quand lesquelles sa ma mis xD.**

**Donc voili voilou j'espère que vous ne seraient pas trop déçus.**

**Et je m'excuse encore du retard.**

**Bisous a tous**

**PS: ne poster pas de reviews sur ce message je le remplacerai par le prochain chapitre. Si toute fois vous avait des chose a me dire faites le par MP.**


End file.
